The Truth
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: How did Holy Rome come to be Germany? It was Italy's doing. How? Read an find out.GerIta if you really want it to be.HREXChibitalia if you really want it to be as well.Rating is for just encase.Read and Review please.
1. How it began

**I do not own Hetalia. I will call Chibitala, Italy in this chapter. Randomness. Hope you like.**

Italy looked at the blonde kid in front of him, as he tried to paint a bunny. The same kid who thought he was a girl. Italy didn't mind that at all. He would have to tell him some day though. He couldn't keep his gender a secret from Holy Rome forever. But for now, he would play dumb since everyone else in the house, except Hungary, thought he was a girl too. Italy sighed. He really did like Holy Rome, and he could tell that Holy Rome like him too, not that Holy Rome would come right out and say it. Italy hoped that Holy Rome wouldn't hate him when he finds out he's a guy and not a girl. Italy walked away to finish his chores. He still had to sweep the whole house. He hoped Mr. Austria wouldn't get mad at him for not getting it done sooner.

A few hours later, Italy was walking through the large house, still sweeping. He sudenly overheard Holy Rome and Mr. Austria talking about something. Italy stopped to listen, even though he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. "Are you sure about this Holy Rome?" Aurstia asked.

"I don't have a choice in the matter Austria." Holy Rome said.

"What about Italy? Are you just going to leave without telling her the truth?" Austria asked again.

"Yes. What will happen if I die in this war? I don't want Italy to have to deal with my being gone if she knows I love her. If she knows, she will be even sadder if I die." Holy Rome said. Italy had to hold back a gasp. He didn't want to hear Holy Rome talk about dieing.

"You are not going to die Holy Rome. Why do you keep saying that? Do you think you are going to die in this battle?" Austia looked at the shorter nation, but all he could see was the top of the black hat he wore.

"I don't know Austria, but if I do, please take care of Italy. Keep her safe. I don't want anything to happen to her." Holy Rome said, walking from the room to prepare his troops for departure.

Italy hid in the next room, and watched Holy Rome walk by, tears in his eyes. Italy felt like crying now. He had never seen Holy Rome cry, and wished he could make the sadness go away. Italy had known about the war, and knew there was the possibility that Holy Rome could die, but he didn't want to think about it. Why would the heavens take him away? Hearing Holy Rome talk about death, gave Italy an idea. It was something he had learned from Grandpa Rome, and had hoped he would never have to use. He went to get everything ready, and hoped with all his being, that he still wouldn't have to use it. He didn't want to loose Holy Rome, whether it by death, or by this.

A few months later, Holy Rome and Italy were saying there good byes. Italy gave Holy Rome his broom for two reasons; 1) So he would have something to remember him by, and 2) So Italy would be able to find him he if he was hurt enough to almost die. Holy Rome left, and Italy got a new broom to do more sweeping. Some time passed, and Italy had aged into a teenager, but everyone still thought he was a girl. He knew Holy Rome was a teenager now too. I had been quiet some time before Italy felt it. The spell Italy had put on the broom was calling to him, telling him Holy Rome was about to die. Italy took off with a bag, and didn't even stop when Austria called to him.

It wasn't long before Italy found Holy Rome, and Prussia. Prussia was kneeling over Holy Rome, no doubt, wishing there was something he could do. "Italy?" He exclaimed upon seeing the small nation in the green dress. "Don't came any closer, stay there." He yelled, trying his best to hide Holy Rome from Italy.

"Move Prussia." Italy said, walking right by him to the fallen nation's side. "You idiot. I told you you shouldn't have gone." He whispered when he saw the bloody Holy Rome. Italy pulled some things out of his bag, and layed them next to Holy Rome.

"What are you doing Italy?" Prussia asked.

"You can't let him know about any of this." Italy said after placing everything around Holy Rome.

"About what?" Prussia asked.

"Any of it. The war, who he really is, me." Italy said.

"What are you talking about? Why would you say that? Italy, Holy Rome is going to die. There is nothing you can do about it." Prussia said, being blunt about it, and surprised that Italy didn't show anything, not even a flinch.

"He will not die, but he will no longer be Holy Rome. He is now Germany, your younger brother. You better take good care of him." Italy stood and turned to Prussia. "You can not tell him who he used to be. He will not remember it, so don't tell him. He can't even know about me." Italy started to walk away.

"Wait, Italy." Prussia said.

"I'm sorry to put this all on you, but it's the only way to save him. I wish I didn't have to do it, but I do. Please forgive me Prussia. Please forgive me Holy Rome." Italy said, walking away. "I love you too. Good bye."

Prussia looked back at Holy Rome. He was no longer covered him wounds, though the blood was still there. He was smaller too, as if he had aged backwards, and was now a baby. Prussia walked over to him, and saw that he was a baby. "Germany, huh? You are kind of cute. Poor Italy." Prussia said, looking back at the little girl in the green dress walking away. Prussia wrapped little Germany in his coat, and took him back to his place, where he raised Germany until Germany was the one pretty much raising him. Italy's words were always in the back of Prussia's mind. He wondered what would happen if he had told Germany the truth from the begining. He wondered how Germany would be if he had known. It was a few year later that Prussia found out that Italy was a guy and not a girl, but it didn't bother him. Germany really didn't remember anything from his days as Holy Rome. He was told stories about Holy Rome, but was unaware of the fact that it was him they were talking about.

We all know what happens next. Germay finds Italy in the box marked tomatoes, then he can't get rid of him. All the while, Prussia still wonders what would happen if Germany ever found out the truth about how Italy had saved his life, and given him a knew one, all the while pushing himself out to do it. It must have hurt Italy to do it, but he showed no sign of it bothering him now. Prussia wondered if Italy would tell him the truth. He wondered how they would all act if they knew. Prussia had not told anyone who Germany really was. The only ones to knew, where himself, and Italy. Prussia was also worried for Germany, and hoped he would never find out. He knew Germany could probably handle it well, but there was still the chance Germany would break down, and that was why Prussia had told no one of the whole thing. For all anyone knew, Germany had just appeared out of nowhere like the rest of them, and Prussia was just the one who found him.

**Might do another chapter. I have one in mind. **


	2. How it ends

Germany was helping Italy go through the stuff in his attic. Germany was bored, having nothing else to do. He had told Italy he didn't have to help, but Italy said he wanted to. Italy was actually trying to make sure Germany didn't find the box that had all of Holy Rome and his stuff in it. Stuff from when he was young, and people thought he was a girl. Italy had been meaning to find someplace else to put it, but hadn't gotten around to it. When Germnay had asked to go through the stuff, and sort it out by year, Italy was a little worried about it, but let him do it, following him even though he was told he didn't have to. Italy knew the spell wouldn't reverse now that so many years had past, but he still didn't want Germany to find out.

Germany stood up, and wiped sweat from him forehead. "It sure is hot in here." He said.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Italy said, going downstairs into the kitchen. He didn't think Germany would find the box in just a few minutes, since it was most likely in the back of the room.

Germany nodded, and got back to work. He saw a really old box under the only window. He walked over to it and knelt down to look at it. It was marked 'HRE&CISTUFF'. He opened the box, and pulled out a small, faded green dress, and a black cloak and matching hat. He just stared at them for a minute. For some reason, they both seemed familier. He had a vague memory of a brown headed girl in a green dress and white apron, sweeping the ground. He couldn't remember the girls face, and wondered where he had seen her. He heard Italy coming up the stares, and turned to look at him. Italy stood, frozen on the top steps, a tray with two drinks in his hands. "What's wrong Italy?" Germany asked.

"Where did you find that?" Italy asked, eying the green dress, black cloak, and hat.

"Under the window. Where did it come from. Why do you have a dress in your attic?" Germany asked.

Italy realized Germany didn't recognize it as being their stuff. "It belongs to a friend. They both belong to some friends I had. I forgot it was even here. I thought it was long gone by now." Italy laughed, and handed Germany one of the glasses, and gently taking the hat from him. He smiled fondly, and put it back in the box, where Germany put the dress, and cloak. "Got to be careful with this stuff. It's older than you." He whispered.

"It is? You're older than me, right Italy?" Germany asked. It was easy to forget that Italy was the older one of the two.

"Yeah, I'm older." Italy said. If he were being technical, he was older than Germany, but the Holy Rome side of him, he wasn't, they were the same age.

"What was your friends names?" Germany asked, seeing how fondly Italy treated the pieces of clothing. Italy froze, staring wided eyed at the box he had just closed. He couldn't tell Germany the truth. Germany didn't know anything about him knowing Holy Rome. He didn't want to lie either. He guessed he would have to lie. Germany started talking before Italy could. "The only time I've seen those initials, is when I see something about The Holy Roman Empire." Germany said. "Is it his?"

Italy really wished Germany would drop it already. He was about to answer when hewas saved by the bell, I mean ring. Italy rushed to answer it, leaving Germany to think it over, and hoping Germany would drop it. Italy came back a few minutes later. "Austria would like us both to come over for dinner." He said, walking back down to get ready.

Germnay followed, and they both set off to Austria's house. Germnay wanted to ask Italy about the stuff, but he could see it upset him, so he dropped it. He didn't want Italy to be sad, and if talking about his friends, who Germany thought might have been dead, was making him sad, the he would drop it. The closer they got to Austria's house, the more Italy smiled. Italy didn't mind being at Austria's house, even after Austria made him sepnd his childhood cleaning it. Italy was glad that Hungary would be there. Hungary didn't like Prussia, but like Germany.

Italy and Germany knocked on Austria's door, and Hungary answered it. Hungary and Austria had been dating for a long time, and she usually stayed there with him. "Hello Italy, hello Germany. Prussia's not with you, is he?" She asked Germany.

"Nein." Germany said.

"Oh, good. I hate that man." She said. Her fryingpan was in her hand, and Germany was glad Prussia had not followed. "Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready." Hungary added, pushing the nations into the dinning room, where Austria was already waiting.

"Hello Italy, hello Germany. How are you?" Austria said, greeting them politely.

"Hello Austria. It is good to see you." Germany said.

"Hello Austria." Italy said.

Hungary came in not long afterward, and drug Italy into the kitchen to help. Italy went without a word. After the meal was made, Italy helped Hungary take it out. Everyone ate in peace. They talked about all kinds of stuff, and somehow the conversation ended up with Italy as a kid, working in the house. Italy didn't think anything of it when they started to talk about him, that was until Austria said someting that really caught his attention. "Italy was so cute in that green dress. I swear I thought he was a girl. It didn't help that Hungary didn't tell me the truth." He said.

Germany's head jerked to Italy. "That was your dress in the attic?" He asked.

Italy looked down at his plate as if he were embarassed. "Yes." He said.

"Why did you say it was someone elses?" Germany whispered into Italy's ear.

"I didn't want you to know I used to dress like a girl. It's embarassing." Italy said. "Everone but Hungary thought I was a girl."

"Especially Holy Rome." Austria smiled, having heard what the two nations were saying.

"Holy Rome? You knew The Holy Roman Empire?" Germany asked.

"Yes, for a little while. He used to live here too, but left and died in the war." Italy said, hoping that Austria would stop talking before Germany figured it out.

"Oh." Germany said. For some reason, whenever he thought of the girl int he green dress now, he could see Italy's face where he couldn't one at all before.

"Are you going to stay the night? It is late, and I don't want you to drive home." Austria said.

Germany looked out the window. It was dark. "Okay." Germany said. "We will stay. All we were doing was going through Italy's attic."

"Okay. You will have to share the same room. It has two beds. The other rooms are being cleaned." Austria said, showing Italy and Germany to the room.

Germany and Italy got ready for bed, and they both got into one. Italy pretended to fall asleep, but watched Germany. Germany laid in the bed, and thought about some things. Italy knew what Austria said might have clicked in Germany's mind. Italy wanted to make sure that Germany didn't think too much into it. Even though the spell wouldn't break now, he was still worried about Germany finding out. He didn't want Germany to be mad at him. About an hour later, Italy saw Germany's eyes close, and heard his breath even out in sleep. Italy alowed himself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Italy woke up, and Germany wasn't in his bed. Italy thought nothing of it, and went out to the garden. About an hour later, Austria came out and sat beside Italy. "Good morning Austria?" Italy greeted. "Have you seen Germany this morning?" He asked. Austria had a look in his eyes, and Italy had feeling. Austria handed Italy a letter, and Italy read it.

Dear Italy,

I had to figure out what it all means. You won't tell me, but I need to know. I don't know how I will, but I will find out why I keep seeing what I do. I keep seeing you in that green dress, and I didn't know you then. Please forgive me for tricking you last night, but I knew you were watching me. I would ask you why, but I don't think you would give me a direct answer. I wills ee you when I figure out what is going on.

Signed Germany.

Italy read the note emotionless. He had had a feeling Germany might do something lik this, just not this soon. Italy folded the piece of paper, put it in his pocket, and continued to lean against the tree, unmoving.

"What are you going to do Italy? What was Germany talking about?" Austria asked.

"Something I have been keeping from him for a long time. A secret only two people in this world know about. I knew he would figure it out some day, so I suppose I should help him out." Italy sighed, and got up to go to Prussia's house. "See you later Austria, tell Hungary I said I'll talk to her later, and thanks for the meal last night." Italy left the house, and started walking. He hoped maybe Prussia could help him. It wasn't long before he was at Prussia's door. He knocked, and he heard the words, 'The Awesome Me has a visitor'. Italy rolled his eyes.

Prussia opened his door. "Hey Italy. Where's West?" He asked. He saw a strange look in Italy's eyes. "What's wrong? Did soemthing happen to West?" Prussia was kind of starting to panic.

"Sort of. He's close to finding out the truth. He found some things in my attic, and then Austria was talking about me in the green dress, and I think Germany remembers that time." Italy said. It wasn't fast and frantic, but slow and calm, which kind of scared Prussia. It wasn't often one got to see Italy in a serious manner. The last time he did, being the day Germany was born.

"Are you sure?" Prussia asked. Italy handed him the note Germany left. Prussia read it. "I guess we really need to find him. Have any clue as to where he might be?"

"He might have gone to the battlefield where Holy Rome died." Italy said.

"Okay, let's go." Prussia said. They both set out to the long forgotten battlefield where Holy Rome became Germany. Italy always says it's where Holy Rome died, because Italy considers Holy Rome dead. The Holy Roman Empire was no more.

After about an hour or so, Italy saw the battlefield where she brought Germany to life. It wasn't long before they saw Germany sitting in a patch of grass. Italy almost cried when he saw it. It was the exact spot where the whole thing went down. "You shouldn't run away from your problems West." Prussia said.

Italy saw Germany tense up. Italy ran to grab him before he could get up and run. "Don't go Germany. You won't find the answers without us. You want to know the truth, then I'll tell you." He whispered.

Germany looked at Italy. "You know?" He asked.

"Yes. It's my fault too." Italy couldn't cry. He had shed all the tears for this a long time ago.

"How is it your fault?" Germany asked.

"I'm the one who took your memory. It was that, or you die." Italy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Italy saved your life the day you were born. He is the only reason you are here with us now." Prussia said. "I was there, and had to see Italy that way. I had to see you that way. I never want to see you like that again."

"Like what?" Germany asked. "All I remember is Italy in a green dress, and having a feeling I thought he was a girl."

"We both used to live with Austria a long time ago. You thought I was a girl, and had a crush on me. I had a crush on you too. You always tried to make me join you, and I always said no. You didn't know how to express you feelings, but then again, you still don't. You went off to war, and France almost killed you. I had put a spell on soemthing I gave you, and it told me you were dying. I had learned something from Grandpa Rome, and I used it to keep you alive. In exchange, you couldn't remember anything about your past. You had to become a whole knew person. That was the day you were born. It was also the day you died. I didn't want to have to do it, but I had to. I didn't want to lose you. I had to wait a long time before I could see you again, and then I didn't want to leave. You were just as I remember you. Your hair was the same, part of you personality, the way you talk. It all reminds me of then, of him, of you." Italy said, letting the tears go.

"What are you talking about Italy? Who was I?" Germany asked.

"You know it was right here where you were born?" Prussia said.

Germany looked up at him. "It was?"

"It was. Germany, the reason you remember me in the green dress, is because you were The Holy Roman Empire. You saw me in that dress, and it was the only thing you saw me in. It wasn't until a few years after you were born, that people figured out I was a boy. So not only were you born here, you also died here." Italy said.

Germany was shocked speechless. He had thought that maybe he had had an accident, and that was why he couldn't remember, and that he had just not seen Italy in a long time. And until last night, he hadn't even known it was Italy in the green dress. "I was Holy Rome?" He asked.

"Yes. Please forgive us for lying to you, but that was the only way for it to work. If you had found out the truth then, the spell would have ended, and you would have died." Italy said, looking into Germany's eyes.

"Am I going to die now?" Germany asked.

"No. It has been long enough for the spell to become permanent, and it can't end. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I wanted you to live a normal life. I wanted you to be happy, and not have to worry about what you did then, and only worry about what you will do now. Me and Prussia were the only ones who knew the truth. Prussia only knows because he was there. He tried his best to keep me from you when you were hurt, so I wouldn't have to live with having seen you in that state. You were in bad shape, and covered in wounds. I don't ever want to see you that way again." Italy said, looking down to hide the tears in his eyes.

Germany thought about it for a minute. "You did it to save my life, and let me live?" He asked. Italy nodded. "Thank you Italy. Thank you." Germany said, raising Italy's head to give him a kiss. "You saved me, and now I am able to save you. You gave me my life back, and I can never thank you enough."

"What all do you really remember about it all West?" Prussia asked.

"I remember Italy in a green dress, sweeping a lot, and I remember trying to learn how to draw. I remember being in love with someone, and having my heart broke, and then repaired. Did you break my heart Italy?" Germany asked.

"Yes. You wanted me to become the Roman Empire with you, and I said no. I didn't want you to be like Grandpa Rome, and have all those scars. I was afraid you become too big, and not be able to handle it as well as Grandpa Rome did. I didn't want you to end up like Grandpa Rome is now. I didn't want you to die in that manner, and you almost did anyway. Germnay, don't do something that stupid again, please. I can't loose you again." Italy had stopped crying by now.

"I won't Italy. I promise." Germany said. "Thank you for finding me to tell me this. I didn't know why I seemed drawn to this spot, and now I know. Ich liebe dich, Italy." He whispered into the other man's ear.

"Ti amo troppo, Germany." Italy said. "Can we go home now?"

Germany smiled down at Italy. "Yeah." He said.

"Hey, I have a question." Prussiasaid, popping up in front of them. "Are you mad at me West? Do you forgive me for not telling you. I was only doing what Italy told me to. He made it clear I could not tell you anything." He said.

"Nein, I'm not mad at you, and I forgive you." Germany said, pulling Prussia into the hug he had set up with Italy.

Prussia smiled, and hugged back. "Thanks West." He said.

"You're welcome." Germany replied.

**Did you know, I only put the word 'no' in this fic, by itself, four times? And that hafl of those times, it's in German? Random crap it fun. Hope you like. Read and Review.**


End file.
